


A 'Little Bit' Rough

by artistic_bastrd



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_bastrd/pseuds/artistic_bastrd
Summary: Everyone's talking about how Keisuke and Takumi been super close ever since Takumi passed him while making his dad's tofu deliveries.  Sometimes, even Keisuke wanted to be near Takumi more often, and he took Project D to that advantage.





	1. Secrets and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE ONE OF THESE BECAUSE EVERYONE SEEMS TO SHIP OUR PRECIOUS TOFU DELIVERY BOY WITH RYOSUKE, BUT I SHIP HIM WITH KEISUKE SO HARD SO, YEAH

Keisuke laid in his room, thinking about one thing that never really left his mind. ' _It's been about a year since I lost to what I thought was just a stupid old 86...'_ The blond combed his hair with his fingers as he still couldn't believe that Takumi's 86 wasn't a normal one, hell, he wasn't a normal human being period. Keisuke didn't really understand, but ever since their little unofficial race while he was just practicing the course, Keisuke felt a little, no,  _really connected_ to Takumi and his 86. This thought made Keisuke sit up quickly as his face flushed. Which, luck wasn't on the blond's side as his brother walked in to see him with a flushed face.  
  
"Keisuke, are you feeling alright? You look a little red to the face." Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at him as he shook his head.   
  
"I-I'm fine. It's just a little stuffy in here, I was about to go for a quick run around our course." Keisuke got up and took his keys out from his pocket as the raven haired man nodded.   
  
"Alright, I have a lot of work to do with Project D so, I won't be home. That's what I wanted to tell you." The blond shrugged it off, nodding his head as he walked out of his room. Little does he know, his brother didn't have any work. It was a mere excuse to see a certain guy who drives an Evo 3.  Ryosuke and Keisuke both left the house at the same time, going their different ways. Keisuke was just taking a drive with the windows open for fresh air. He drove slowly, because his mind wasn't exactly clear.  _'"Fujiwara...'_ His foot stepped more on the gas peddle as his name came to mind.  _'Fujiwara...'_ The blond's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove quicker, not realizing he wasn't heading for Akagi anymore, he was heading for Akina. To see the ghost of Akina, to see his partner in the project, the monster who beat him twice, Fujiwara Takumi. Keisuke made his way onto the free way to go see him, and quickly too.

  
Meanwhile, with Ryosuke and Kyouichi..  
  
"You know, Takahashi..." Kyouichi started as Ryosuke lit a cigarette.   
  
"Everyone talks about Keisuke and that 86 driver, Fujiwara." This caught the raven haired man's attention so, he looked at the dirty blond man with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Kyouichi was surprised Ryosuke hasn't even heard of the rumors. He should have because it's about his two drivers.  
  
"Well, apparently people are saying they're getting close, in a romantic way. Someone said they once saw Keisuke at a restaurant talking about Fujiwara in a different way he usually does." He paused before continuing. "Now, I know about their rivalry ever since a year ago when Fujiwara beat him twice, and that he wanted to beat him ever since, but I think it makes sense something might happen between them." Kyouichi finished as Ryosuke took his hand, intertwining their fingers, which the dirty blond man held his hand as well.  
  
"I see. You're right. I wouldn't blame my brother If he started feeling for Fujiwara. If I weren't with you, I'd be trying to go after him as well, but don't worry. I wouldn't leave you for him. Keisuke and Fujiwara are perfect for each other." Ryosuke took his cigarette out of his mouth and kissed Kyouichi passionately.  The driver of the Evo 3 was surprised for a moment until he kissed back. The raven haired man put out his cigarette out and got on top of the dirty blond.  
  
"Are you ready for the second round?" Ryosuke smirked down at Kyouichi as he straddled the other's hips.  
  
"Anytime, Ryo." The dirty blond put his arms around the raven haired man's neck as he got to work.

Before Keisuke knew it, he was in Akina, looking for the tofu shop that Takumi worked for. Since it wasn't that late, the gas station Takumi used to work at was open still so, he stopped there to ask. He got out of his FD to have the guys staring at him in surprise.

"Keisuke Takahashi?! What brings you here to Akina?" Itsuki was quick to ask as Iketani was starting to get embarrassed standing next to him. Kenji apologized to Keisuke about Itsuki.  
  
"But, really. What brings you here to Akina? Is there something going on and Takumi didn't let us know?" Iketani asked, but Keisuke shook his head.   
  
" I needed to see Fujiwara, can you give me directions to where I can find him?" The blond felt embarrassed for asking because he should know this, but he honestly didn't. Itsuki immediately told Keisuke, which earned him a smack from, both, Iketani, and Kenji.   
  
"I see. Thank you. I'll be off then." He got back into his car and drove off, leaving the three guys to argue about whatever.

"But hey, those rumors probably aren't true then If Keisuke doesn't even know where Takumi lives..." Kenji said as Iketani and Itsuki nodded, getting back to work. Keisuke went to where Itsuki said Takumi lived, and which the sign said 'Fujiwara Tofu Shop.' He drove a little more away from the shop, seeing the 86 hidden in the darkness. He turned off his car and got out, picking up pebbles to throw at Takumi's window,which he did, hoping to get the brown haired man's attention. After a few moments of throwing pebbles, he waited for Takumi to answer before throwing more. Before he threw another one, Takumi opened the window, yawning, his hair a mess, and him only in boxers. Keisuke's heart started beating quickly and he started blushing hard.  
  
"Hm?... Keisuke? Aren't you supposed to be in Akagi?" Takumi looked at him confused. The blond was trying to come up with an excuse because he truly didn't have a reason to be in Akina.  
  
" I wanted to go out for a drive. In my car. with you." He sputtered out. Now Takumi was slightly blushing, but since he didn't really show his emotion, it wasn't that effective. It sounded like Keisuke was asking him out on a date.

"Oh. You could've just said so. Hold on, let me get dressed." Takumi left his window, getting into his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. He quickly, yet quietly went down the stairs to not wake his dad. He then quickly slid his shoes on, and slipped out the house to Keisuke. Takumi didn't know why he chose to go at all. He'd never do this If it were Iketani, Itsuki, Kenji, or anybody in general. Yet, here he was, going to the driver of the FD like it's no big deal. Takumi felt _attracted_ to Keisuke no matter what he did. Ever since he passed him without knowing it.  Keisuke was smirking at him as he span his keys around his finger.  
  
"Ready to go, Fujiwara?" The blond asked the brown haired man, which he nodded immediately as they walked to the yellow FD. Keisuke unlocked the car and the two got in. The blond started the engine and drove off to Akina lake.  
  
It was a silent, yet comfortable, ride to the lake. Once they got there and out of the FD, Keisuke went and got them coffee from the vending machine and then sat on the bench with Takumi, handing him one of the cans.  
  
"So, I obviously know you didn't come out here just for a drive, Keisuke." Takumi said calmly as Keisuke became flustered.   
  
"Y-you're right. I didn't come here for just a drive." The blond answered honestly, which the brown haired man appreciated.  
  
"What did you come for then?" The brown haired man looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. The blond's face was completely red at this point.   
  
"L-let's go back into the car and talk about this." Keisuke quickly finished his coffee, Takumi following after him. Once the two were alone in the car, Takumi was about to ask the question again, but immediately got cut off with a kiss by Keisuke. His eyes widened at the sudden impact of another person's lips. Especially since it was the blond's.  The blond got on top of the brown haired male, letting the kiss go.   
  
"I came, " He began, kissing the corner of the brown haired male's lips. " I came to see you." Takumi wasn't expecting these words to come out of Keisuke's mouth. He remembered specifically that he wanted to focus on racing than get into a relationship because it was such a hassle. The brown haired male moved his hands to the bottom of the blond's shirt, pulling it up slightly, yearning for him. Ever since they first met, there was something special, and it was most likely this.   
  
"Keisuke, I know you don't want to be in any romantic relations," Takumi began. "But I really, really, want and need you." Keisuke grunted, taking off Takumi's shirt, as Takumi took off his.   
  
"I know I said that, but," The blond unbuttoned the brown haired male's pants, him taking them off to make it easier. " You're different. I can feel it. " Takumi nodded his head, agreeing as he unbuttoned Keisuke's pants, sliding them off to see his member that looked like it needed to be somewhere, his in the same situation.  "I really want you too, Fujiwara. Right. Now." The blond dragged the brown haired male to the back seats of the FD. Still staying on top of the younger male, he slid off Takumi's boxers, then sliding off his own.  Takumi then suckled on Keisuke's fingers, using his saliva as a lube substitution. Once his fingers were coated with saliva,  he warned the brown haired man he was going to prep him, which he got an approving nod. The blond stuck one finger up the brown haired man, earning a whimper that was like music to his ears. Keisuke wiggled his finger, earning another sweet whimper, then surprising Takumi by shoving another finger into him. Takumi moaned out with pleasure as he bucked his hips slightly. If Keisuke could get turned on more, he would be.  

"K-Keisuke, we need t-to be quick w-with this. I have deliveries f-for my dad early in the morning.." The brown haired man panted as the blond pulled his fingers out and put his member near his entrance.   
  
"Okay, I understand. I'm going in now, okay?" Takumi nodded at Keisuke's response, knowing things were going to get _a little bit rough_. The blond put himself into the brown haired man slowly, earning juicy cries of pleasure. Once he was all the way in, he started thrusting slowly so the younger male could get used to the sensation. Takumi first felt pain on all of his lower half, but then it turned out to feel good after a few minutes. He started moaning left, and right, hearing Keisuke grunt lowly from time to time.  The younger male wrapped his legs around the older male, bringing him closer to his body. The blond continued to thrust into the brown haired male, going a bit faster, and swooping down to kiss his neck, probably going to leave a hickeys. Takumi was a moaning mess as Keisuke was going faster by the minute.  
  
"K-Kei- Keisuke I'm cl-close!" The younger male managed to say as the older one replied with shaky voice.

"M-me too!" The blond thrusted faster until they both came in sync. Keisuke laid down on top of Takumi, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. 

"I-I love you, Ke-Keisuke..."Takumi whispered as Keisuke looked up at him with a rare smile.

"Y-yeah. I love y-you too, Tak-Takumi." They rested only for a little bit because Keisuke knew he had to get his lover back home in time. They both quickly cleaned up and got dressed before driving off.  Once that was over with, the blond got the brown haired male home with a lot of time to spare so, Takumi gave Keisuke a long passionate kiss before walking back inside to take a shower and freshen up. Keisuke watched him go inside before driving off. He was that nice to make sure his love was safe. Takumi was the only thing on his mind as he drove home. He wished he didn't live so far from Akina, but it was really worth the drive just to go and see that certain person. Once he got home, Ryosuke wasn't there, which made Keisuke think it was one of those nights where there was a lot of work. So, he unlocked the door, then walked in, locking the door after he closed it. He hurriedly got clothes from his room and went straight to the shower. One thing that made the two driver's connected was, that they were really satisfied with their night and their confession.


	2. BONUS

When Takumi got woken up by his alarm, he quickly turned it off, not even wanting to do anything but lay in bed. He was really sore from Keisuke pounding into him, which he bore the pain because he enjoyed it. He was thankful it was his day off at his full time job, but he didn't have a day off from working for his dad so, he groaned as he got up. Takumi got dressed and headed down stairs, forgetting one little thing that was on him.   
Bunta packed all the tofu in the back of the 86, waiting for Takumi, and once he heard that bell from the store door, he looked up as he closed the trunk. Bunta felt his eye twitch as he looked at Takumi. He quickly walked up to him and punched him upside the head, making Takumi groan out of pain and rubbing where he got hit.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Takumi looked at his dad, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You better have not made a girl pregnant, you stupid boy. Next time, wear one of your turtle necks and maybe I wouldn't have seen those." Takumi then blushed as he remembered the hickeys were there. He quickly got into the 86, ignoring how sore he was. Bunta went inside quickly and filled up a paper cup with water, and quickly walked out and handed to Takumi, who put it in the cup holder.

"Now, get out of here." Once Takumi heard those words, he did. He didn't know how he was going to explain that he had sex with a boy AND he's the one who bottomed to his dad, but for now, he was focused on his deliveries and the road.


End file.
